


A Paw’s Warmth

by hachijuuroku



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachijuuroku/pseuds/hachijuuroku
Summary: Asami Sato is a burned-out daughter of a successful billionaire, she ran and tried to live away from luxuries just to have freedom but then she met a dog that will lead her to someone. A certain someone who will pull her towards uncertainty.Eventually, will be rated M
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**A PAW’S WARMTH**

* * *

“Kora?”

Slightly confused that she was not welcomed, the emerald eyes roam around her apartment. She called again as she takes her shoes off and put it aside. Unfortunately, she forgot to bring her umbrella today, she was uncomfortable because of her wet clothes and shoes that were soaked due to bad weather.

“Kora? Where are you?”

Asami scanned her apartment that was the same size as her father’s bathroom at his exclusive condominium. She got a hard time looking for an affordable apartment near her university. Also, the adjustment from a woman who has everything to an independent woman is hard, you need to earn by your own, it’s also isn’t easy just like the program that she chooses – Veterinary Medicine but she’d rather be alone than to live with a father who pushes every single thing he wants to her. Be an engineer, do this, do that, etc, etc.

She never felt this kind of freedom before, she can do everything that she wanted to do, she didn’t have to follow her father’s order, and she can spend all her time by herself. Well not really by herself but with her pet.

“Kora, Honey? Can you come out? I miss you you know?”

She walks towards every favorite spot of her pet, on the sofa, behind the bathroom door, under the dining table, near the kitchen island yet she can’t find it. Her pet usually welcomes her with kisses or sometimes by whining and scratching behind the closed doors and Asami was always excited to go home because of her pet. But where was she?

Asami decided to check the last favorite spot of her pet, she walks towards her bedroom and notices the closed door, she didn’t think twice to open her room excitedly to see her adorable pet.

And there it was, a copper-colored and wooly coated dog lying on its belly at Asami’s bed. Its nose was tucked underneath her pillow and it barely acknowledges its owner. Asami finds everything about her dog cute, a smile immediately planted on her face as she saw her dog with its strange habits.

“Is being in my bed interesting than me?” Asami chuckled and reached for her pillow. She lifted it up until her dog see her and she still can’t help to become mesmerized with the eyes of the dog when it looks at her. Its eyes were clear as snow and ocean water and it looks at you like it's watching you through the depths of your soul. The dog has a distinctive look like a wolf and can be intimidating but Asami never experiences fear when she adopted the dog, for her, it was the sweetest dog and the cutest especially when the dog drops the intimidating look as it tilted it’s head with curiosity and smile with its tongue sticking out. 

Another thing that helps her live through the number of problems was her dog, every gesture of her dog towards her can melt her worries away. She felt blessed she never thought that the dog would be a sweet Siberian Husky because the first time she saw the dog was lying under the unmaintained old car of her landlord, her tongue was out while breathing very fast, her ribs were visible enough on her thin body, and Asami can’t even see a single fur because of scabies all over her body.

Asami isn’t really fond of dogs or any kind of animal but what pulls her attention was the eyes that stare deep down to her soul. She hesitates if she will adopt the dog and if she can deal with the responsibilities of having a pet but she tried to help and gain its trust by giving water to drink and some leftover food to eat. Asami thought that it would be challenging to gain the dog trust because of the situation that the dog has experience but she’s wrong, the moment the dog stand up, wags her tail and pass through the given food and water while staggering on her way towards the woman, Asami knew that she would do everything to bring the dog back to being healthy. She can’t help herself to smile when she saw the dog sit as if she’s asking to be pet. Asami pauses a little thinking if she would pet the dog but she can wash her hand later.

“Please don’t stare at me like that” Asami pleaded and got surprised when the dog tilted it’s head as if inquiring the meaning of what she said

Asami’s cheek was hurting, she forgot the last time she smile for too long and it’s the dog’s fault. She slowly and gently gesturing her hands towards the dog’s head as if she was testing a water temperature and carefully observing the dog’s reaction. The dog looks upward and follows the hand that’s about to reach her and the emerald eyes drifted to the dog’s dirty and old collar

“So you’re abandoned huh?” She forgot petting the dog and got focused on finding what’s written on the dog’s collar until she felt a tongue licking her outstretched hand, Asami quickly withdraw her hand and immediately regret her actions as the dog got startled, took a number of steps backward to distance itself and gave the girl a heart-melting behavior that a dog does – bow it’s head and tail down, displaying the submissiveness while giving an apologetic eyes.

Asami felt guiltier than the dog, she could only sigh as she called again the dog

“Sorry for surprising you, never been licked by a dog before so….” The girl stopped, she didn’t know why she was explaining to a dog and the worst is talking to it “As if you can understand me” then she stares at the dog waiting for its next movement and when the dog didn’t move a single muscles she called with a gentle voice and a gesture of a hand “Come here” Asami kneel so the dog can see her in an eye-level, it started to walk cautiously towards her and stopped with a safe distance between them.

She bribed the dog by putting a line of sandwiches towards Asami and closed enough the dog made a beeline while eating. Asami carefully put her hand on the dog’s head after eating and confidently petting its head when the dog didn’t show any hostile action. She reached for the collar and read its name

‘DOG’

“The Heck” Asami’s eyebrows twitched as she read. It’s more like a label than a name. The dog’s irresponsible owner definitely didn’t care for the dog, he/she can’t even name a dog properly, a name is an identity and the previous owner didn’t even give the dog its privilege to have its identity.

The emerald eyes roam for the second time on the dog’s body and can’t help to sigh. She hopes she will not regret her impulsive decision because she can’t ignore its eyes that are full of emotion. The dog is thankful and happy for the food that is given and it was confirmed when the dog poked her using its nose and barked at her while its tail excitedly wags. A sound of thunder came and a small number of raindrops started to fall, the dog immediately walks away and hide under the old car exactly knowing what’s happening. Asami watches for awhile and strengthens her resolve.

”Come here” the girl called and gesture, but the dog only watch, making Asami feel like a fool for a second

“Come here Dog” She tried again using the name of the dog, hoping that it will respond to her but it didn’t. She sighed and thought that if she’s already having a hard time right now what other things in the future that will make her sigh too when she keeps the dog

Unbeknownst to Asami a car passed by and an empty soft-drink can fly towards them

“ _KORA!!!!”_ She shouted letting her native tongue slipped due to her shock and when the car was already far to be seen, Asami look at the dog again and it was doing the same, it’s looking as if why did she suddenly call the dog. This gave Asami a thing to try.

“Kora, come here” she tried for the 3rd time and a smile donned on her face when it stands, walk and followed her into her new home

The memory made Asami emotional and crawl towards the dog lying on her bed, she hugs her fur baby and her body immediately relaxed when she smells Kora. It smells like a usual dog but its scent gives a relaxing odor that melts all her stress and forgot her exhaustion.

“I’m home, Kora”

How she wished that their days are always peaceful like this.

* * *

She thought that being a first-time pet mom would be difficult, but it didn’t for Asami, treating Korra’s scabies is pricey but easy because Kora was the most adorable, sweetest, goofiest yet intelligent and obedient dog she had ever encountered. Unlike other dogs, Kora wouldn’t run when she saw an injection, she’d rather whimper while being hugged and pet by Asami until the pain is gone, and when the treatment is done, Kora always makes Asami the proudest pet mom when she licks the girl’s hand or face as if the dog was thanking her

Kora was unique than the other dog, she started to notice little things immediately after she adopted her.

Asami had watched many dogs’ rescuing videos when it appeared on her newsfeed and she can’t help to see the difference between Kora and other dogs. Street dogs are usually in a depressing state where their trust to people is almost gone while when she met Kora, she can tell that she still believes in the goodness in people.

During Kora’s first week on Asami’s house, she seems to be shy while observing the new environment, she never hops and sleep on sofa and bed even when invited, she would sleep on her doormat (because Asami is focusing on her medication and healthy foods that she doesn’t have money for Kora’s bed) as if the dog is ashamed on her skin. The dog also never barked or call the woman’s attention for food, Kora was patient on everything and when Asami was about to give her food, the snuggler pet would lick Asami on the face with excitement first before digging on her own food.

Until the raven-haired girl saw instances where she thought that her dog was a human trapped in a human body

It was after a toxic schedule of Asami due to her final week, Kora’s skin was completely healed from the scabies but the ointments and some medications are still needed, the dog’s fur was starting to grow slowly and the woman finds it cute that some of Kora’s fur are piled up on different parts of her fur baby.

Kora was already at her feet waggling her tail excessively and tapping her paws on floor as Asami opened Kora’s cabinet, the emerald eyes wander inside it, it was full of her dog’s clothes (Asami enjoys window shopping for her dog’s clothes and purchasing it online) Most are blue-colored clothes with different variety from pajama, sweater, jerseys, jackets, outdoor gear, others are toys, bag, and accessories like bandana and shoes, Yes most of them are blue because Kora would always bark at her and wouldn’t shut up whenever she tried dressing the dog with a different color.

The raven-haired woman didn’t need to call the four-legged pet but recently she’s having a problem dressing Kora because some of her clothes are getting smaller. Kora has gained weight and Asami’s heart swell every time her buddy’s health is improving.

Kora runs towards the main door. Asami followed and saw her buddy is waiting for her to open the door and when she did, she thought that it was right to put Kora on a slightly thick sweater because the weather is a little colder than normal.

Kora didn’t run nor walk first, she’s always patient and wait until Asami steps outside.

“Kora, Let’s go”

Kora didn’t even need a leash during walks, she never wanders too far, and Kora always makes sure that Asami is walking with her by glancing every minute. The woman trusts Kora enough that she didn’t need to check Kora if she’s following her.

They walk silently towards the nearest park, Asami appreciating the views on the streets and Kora sniffing every tree and plant she can see. Children immediately swarm around them at the park and pet Kora, her canine buddy preferred playing with the kids than to other dogs that make her quite famous on the kids and their parents in the area.

“Kora” Asami shows a frisbee and gave it to one of the children

“Try throwing it and she will catch it for you” Kora barks at her and that makes the kids excited. The woman smiled at this and pet Kora with affection

“Let me try”

“I’m next”

“Throw it”

And they did

The children squeals, showing their excitement when Kora runs as fast as she could in the direction of the flying frisbee and jump to catch it. Asami couldn’t help herself to feel so proud of her dog every time Kora rushing towards Asami to give the frisbee that she caught and vice versa whenever Kora receives a pat from her master.

Asami planned to spend her whole afternoon with Kora at the park. Asami sits on a bench doing some of her paperwork and when she’s done she opens a book, reads it while glancing at Kora every minute. The dorky dog is pretty much always where the kids are, playing with the children, chasing a frisbee, fetching, playing tag of war, digging together with the children on the sandbox, lying beside the children reading a book and watching those who are coloring their coloring books.

Until a loud cry was heard, Asami immediately turns her head on the direction of the crying child and saw another Kora’s peculiarity that made up her mind that her dog is human trapped in a dog’s body.

Kora walks slowly, circling the kid as if assessing what was happening and when the kid noticed Kora’s prescience the kid stop crying. Kora sits beside her, reach her using her snout, and when she felt that the kid acknowledges her, Kora roll over and exposed her stomach as if it was asking that kid to rub her belly. Asami was astonished, she never saw that act of kindness on the other dogs, maybe she did but she never saw it personally.

“Hello, are you lost too?”

The kid was starting to calm down and a smile was slowly forming on his lips, Kora side-lie and answers in a low short yet numbers of howl as if it’s talking to the kid. The kid was talking to Kora and Kora was answering him with her low howls when Asami came to their side

“ I saw you crying while looking around, are you lost?”

The kid nod and look around hoping that he’ll see her parents but unfortunately not

“Don’t worry just stay where you last saw your parents and they will eventually come back to find you, Kora and I will stay with you until your parents find you”

“Is she your dog?”

Before Asami could reply, a bark was heard

“I guess that’s your answer little kid” Asami chuckled as she kneels down to pat the lying dog, Kora’s tail was wagging and hitting the floor then stand up to walk on the bench that Asami occupied, the dog reach for the frisbee and runs back to give the kid the toy.

The boy gave Asami a quizzing look while the woman smiled at him, indicating that he could play with Kora

Asami didn’t show her surprise but she did when she already sat on the bench and contemplate everything that happened in front of her

A dog sensing the emotions of people that surround her, giving them calming and soothing sensations that will put a smile onto peoples face and help them relax

An animal that displays humanity through simple actions

How unthinkable it is

Asami could only giggle on this

* * *

Everyone has fears even the most courageous one. It may be a fear on height, insects, thunder, etc and Asami isn’t an exception

Now that she had Kora on her life losing her was Asami’s greatest fear then things involving her father second to it.

The warmth that Kora gave made her house a home, she never fails to give Asami light during her downs, Kora’s simple gestures offer Asami comfort that eases her anxiety and the companionship of Kora was enough to ease loneliness.

The woman felt like she was needed and wanted.

But then Asami’s greatest fear uncover itself and met her

They were on the street, Asami took Kora for a walk. The weather was fine, the familiar neighbor smile at the pair when they pass by and Kora greets every child that she met. It was a normal walk for the pair until Kora become restless to the point that she becomes jumpy on everything and frightened because she doesn’t know where to hide. Asami pause for awhile observing the behavior of her dog, this is the first time she saw Kora like this and then –

A sudden strong magnitude of the earthquake was felt, everyone in the vicinity got alarmed and the panic cries from the neighborhood can be heard.

The raven-haired woman tried to keep herself calm despite the nauseous feeling that she’s having from being swayed side to side, she noticed that some of the people got out from their respective home, the houses from the outside was shaking like toys that anytime they would break.

Asami immediately stops looking at the houses when she felt that something bump on her legs, she lowered her line of sight and saw the terrified Kora, bumping unto every people she passes toward the unknown direction.

“Kora! I’m here buddy!”

A terror-stricken expression was donned to Asami’s face, she shouts as loud as she can so Kora would know where she is but it is futile, Kora’s panic blocked Asami’s voice. The woman tried to follow the fur haired but lost her balance and fell to the ground because the earthquake makes even just standing hard.

Asami could only watch Kora run until she could no longer see her image and how ironic it is that the raven-haired woman slowly realizes that her greatest fear came into her as fast as the blink of an eye.

Asami never saw the depths of her dog’s eyes again.

That day marks the beginning of her end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COVID-19 isn't a joke, please make yourself protected and others by staying at home. With such simple action, we can also help our frontliners.

**A PAW’S WARMTH**

“Chapter 2.”

* * *

“You know, Asami. Your clothes don’t compliment your beauty. They are too baggy.”

“They are my comfortable clothes. I see nothing wrong with it,” Asami nonchalantly said while typing down on her MacBook Pro without even glancing on the distaste look that Opal is giving to her.

Opal was her best friend since they were in senior year during High school. They met because of the connections that their parents have. Her father is the famous C.E.O. of SatoMobile, and Opal’s parents are a well-known politician, but it didn’t matter to them. They clicked pretty quickly.

They are in a fancy coffee shop, where not even commoners can afford the prices of coffee and desserts offered. Since she ran away from her father, she didn’t become a fan of this kind of coffee shop, she learned how to value a single coin, but today is an exemption.

“My friend can’t even wear jeans, not even sneakers! For god's sake.” Opal said with conviction as she gestures her hand from Asami’s head to foot“ Look at you with your large sweatshirt and crocs! Who are you?! Give my best friend back” The bob haired girl forcibly lean back on the chair and cross her arms

A cup of coffee stops midair, Asami’s mouth is slightly agape when she stopped drinking because of the random comment her friend gave. Opal is one of those typical rich women, who was fed with a silver spoon since birth and didn’t care about spending a large amount of money in a single day. There are times that she acts so sassy, but she never meant anything to it. Opal was different. Her friend respects every person she met and tries to see them eye to eye. She values their friendship.

She saw Opal raising one of her eyebrows when Asami took her time to reply

“You are just exaggerating Opal” The woman laughed at her friend’s antics

“But really, what happened?” Opal’s voice shifts to a worried one “You won’t even talk to me since you left your father’s house, I just heard that you shift your program into Veterinary Medicine. What the heck Asami you want to become a dog’s doctor?-“

“An animal doctor. Not just for dogs.” Asami tried to intercept, but it failed.

“Then suddenly, you called me after two years to say that your back in your house and Engineering?”

Asami only sighed on this, Opal’s persistence never fails to amaze her

“Opal –“

“Ah-Uh,” Opal raised her index finger and moved it sideways “I am not yet finished.”

She shrinks herself into her seat. She knows her friend, and she will never shut up until she was satisfied

“You love wearing daring dresses that show your strongest assets, and It can’t be complete without those stilettos that enhance your body posture. So, where were you, and what happened to you? What did life do to you that made you into a person who wears sweatshirts and Crocs!”

“You are giving me the impression that you are furious on the fact that I am wearing a Crocs.”

She’s losing this fight. She doesn’t have any choice but to explain everything to her.

It’s not like she doesn’t want to tell her friend everything that happened, it’s just that she’s not yet ready to talk about her experiences cause it’ll open up her healing wounds. She knew that the decisions she made will be hard, but she manages to get through her everyday life and didn’t regret a thing about it, in fact, she’s glad that she saw different views outside the environment she grew up with her father

“You don’t need to tell me the whole story, and I am not forcing you anything just…”

Asami saw Opal’s expression as she sighs and smiles tenderly

“I want to tell you that I am always here to listen.”

The raven-haired girl examines her friend’s expression and couldn’t find anything but the genuine sad expression that she’s giving, This made Asami guilty, her friend has been worried for two years, and she can’t even explain her action.

“It’s because of my father-“

Asami told Opal everything except her dog. Her friend’s ear was hers the entire time at the coffee shop.

* * *

Suite case ready, wallet check, passport check, ticket check

Asami stands in the middle of her room. A 4 times larger than her previous apartment and check her things, she scans her room looking for the things that she might need during her trip with Opal.

It will be her first trip after two years and, advantageously, she doesn’t need to work just to earn money. It sounds convenient, but she always minds spending the money that she didn’t make. Her relationship with her father is pretty much the same as before she ran away, they talk about small things, and their conversation will die in a minute, her father has never been a talkative and expressive person that’s why she was always having a hard time deciphering his thoughts.

At first, Asami didn’t know what to feel when she came back to her house, her studies are getting arduous each day, and she don’t have time to work, she needed to sacrifice one of the two, and that’s where she decided to swallow her pride and return to his father. She was expecting a slap on her face or a long talk with her mad father. Yet, she didn’t expect her father to be the one opening the door for her and instruct the maid to prepare the things that she might needs. He returned the credit card that named after her, her room didn’t change and were cleaned before she came back, their interaction is still minimal just like before, and both of them didn’t want to talk about the biggest elephant in the room.

“You are just like your mother.”

Her father said. Hiroshi Sato said

And then she learns what he meant and notices things that her father never did back then

Her mother was a free woman and never bind herself on a person that her parent whats her to be, she has her aspirations, and she likes to explore things that are new to her and Hiroshi realize this. Asami is like her mother, a little bird who is curious about anything. So freedom is what Asami needed the most, not his strict guidance.

Hiroshi Sato gave it to her, and Asami decides that she will continue her passion – Engineering. She chooses Veterinary because of her rebellious phase, she came to love it for Kora, but now she didn’t have any more reason to pursue the degree.

“Ready?”

Asami didn’t need to look up to see Opal standing beside her with a frappe that who knows where she got. They are both in Opal’s private jet, and she caught Asami staring at the windows mind roaming full with her thoughts about her current relationship with her father

She hums in approval. Opal already stopped bothering her with questions and accepts the fact that her friend is an entirely different woman unlike before. The party-goer, spendthrift, bar, and club hopper Asami is long gone. Opal decided that a complete beach vacation would help her in rehabilitating at least her choice of clothing into the elite woman who wears nothing but heels. Asami sometimes thinks that Opal’s only concern is her lame clothes

“I told you not to wear Crocs!”

Opal hates Crocs and Asami can’t help herself to tease her friend because of her reactions

“Good Lord Asami. How many pairs do you own? You are wearing a different color yesterday.”

“I have like ten pairs of them?” The emerald eyes finally met Opal’s while waiting for the reaction that she’s been waiting for

“Oh My God Asami” Opal is clearly expressing her disgust, “I thought you hate wasting money, a Crocs isn’t cheap, If you want to spend, spend wiser not on that ugly rubber slipper.”

Asami gave an amused laugh, that is the reaction that she’s expecting.

“I told you this is the most comfortable footwear, and I am willing to lend you one so you can-“

“NO,” Opal interjected before Asami finish what she’s about to say “I. WILL. NEVER. TRY. THAT. RUBBER. SLIPPER.”

“Fine. Fine”

Their conversation falls into silence as Opal brings out her mirror and look at it to fix her hair. Asami thought that somethings different from her friend today. She’s fashionable as usual with the designers' clothes and accessories from head to toe. She’s wearing a sundress, red lipstick, her sunglass was being used as a headband, yet she’s unusually fidgety that she looks at her mirror every minute to check her appearance.

“Are you nervous?”

The mirror from her hand completely slipped from her grip. This made Asami’s hunch correct

“We are going to the beach. Why would I be nervous?”

“And something’s definitely on that beach,” Asami’s eyed her friend “because you were so persistent yesterday.”

Opal was avoiding her. Her eyes can’t even stay and focus

“You are so persistent because you don’t want to go there alone.”

Opal’s posture has gotten stiffer than before

“Opal, I’ve been your friend since Highschool, and I know when you are hiding something.”

And there she got the answers. They are going to the Air Temple Island, not because of the historical temple that the monks live in before. Also not because of the white sand that the tourist love, but because of a local and that is Opal’s first boyfriend. They met online and been dating for six months, and this is their first meeting. Asami wanted to laugh at the Idea.

Opal has never been fond of the boys and often says ‘men are trash’ that made everyone tease her as a ‘man-hater,’ and here she is after two years.

“We are here!!!!!!” Opal said with an evident excitement

Asami finally met the guy that Opal’s been head over heels for.

He’s not muscular and handsome like Opal wants. Though he’s not ugly, the bad boy look can’t be seen in his innocent face, and his hair can’t be held up in a brush-up manner properly. Not to mention that he isn’t rich like them. In short, Opal is dating a person completely opposite of Opal’s Ideal boyfriend.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Bolin” The man gave a radiant smile to Asami while Opal is glued to him.

The scene in-front make her wanna puke, she really can’t believe she’s seeing her friend like a kitten totally smitten in her boyfriend

“Likewise, I am Asami, Opal’s best friend.”

“I’ll be your guide during your stay here” Bolin’s eyes can’t leave Opal’s “I’ll make sure that your stay will be worthwhile.”

Asami became invisible all of a sudden, the pair were caught up with their own worlds, and Asami didn’t sign up to be the third wheel

From the port Bolin made an arrangement and rent a car, he admitted that he doesn’t have the luxury to buy his vehicle but wanted Opal to be comfortable on her stay as much as possible which in Opal’s part didn’t care as long as she’s with Bolin.

The ride from the port to the beaches takes one hour, yet the island’s surroundings make Asami busy while the pair on the front seat is flirting. The smell of the trees, unpolluted air, and the smiles of the locals, it is utterly different from Republic City. Her bag with Opal was carried by Bolin when they finally reach the main island, and the lodging was minutes away from the beach.

“I’m going to check the beach. If it's fine with both of you.”

“Sure Asami, just call me when you need us.”

Asami didn’t bother to look on the couple cuddling on the sofa. She can see the beach from the veranda, and It called her. The raven-haired girl isn’t a fan of the beach during vacation, maybe because her father brought her too much on a different kind of beach when she’s still a child that she got tired of them. But there is something different on this beach.

Asami walked towards the water and decided to remove her crocs to feel the sand. Its warmth makes her feet relax from the trip, and the sound of waves hitting the shoreline lullabies her. She won’t come here if Opal didn’t ask her, yet she’s not regretting coming here. The place where Bolin booked them is slightly isolated, that there’s only a small number of people. Quite different on the other side where the party is always being held.

She continues her stroll barefoot, and she loves the sand under her feet. Solitary walk saved her when she once hit the bottom rock, and she didn’t mind doing it once in a while. The last time she did it was when she lost Kora.

The dog made an impact on her life. Every person wants to be their ideal person, and Kora helped her to become the person she is today. The Asami back then is long gone.

Here she is again thinking several “what if”

What if she didn’t take Kora to walk that day?

What if she didn’t get distracted by the earthquake?

What if she immediately holds Kora, so she didn’t get scared?

What if Kora died from that accident?

“Come here buddy!”

Asami got surprised and it interrupted her thoughts. She immediately raises her gaze towards the voice.

The woman never thought the last “what if” because it will make her hope up

Emerald eyes saw a fluffy wooly dog, jumping midair to catch a frisbee. Asami is too familiar with how the pet jumped, how the saliva fell on its mouth while biting the toy, and how the pet run with excitement.

Asami will always know that it’s Kora.

“KORA!”

She called the dog, not doubting herself if it’s hers or not. The furry pet looks immediately at her like a reflex, and there was a lag on the dog’s movement as if it’s trying to remember who Asami is. The raven-haired attempted to take a step, but she couldn’t because of the tension between the two of them.

Until the dog barks at her and runs with eagerness, Asami didn’t think twice to catch the dog, and they fell backward when Kora tackles her using her speed and weight, but Asami didn’t mind as long as she can hug Kora again.

Kora licked her with affection. The people who saw what happened can see how much the dog misses her owner. Kora’s tail is wagging intensely and licking her face while pushing herself to Asami. The woman could only giggle at her dog’s action, and she’s laughing so hard that she already felt a tear fell from her eyes, Asami never laugh this hard since she lost Kora.

“Sorry about the dog, did she hurt you?”

The woman suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She’s in public while showing shameful action with her dog. But she can’t help herself because she never thought she’d see Kora again.

She gets up and sits on the sand as she tries to remove the sand on her clothes to make herself presentable. Kora, on her side, isn’t helping her because she continues to lick at her face.

“I am sorry about that” Asami coughs, trying to avoid eye contact with the stranger, “I wasn’t able to control myself when I saw my dog.”

“So she’s your dog?”

“Ummm…Yes.” Asami had already embarrassed herself in public, and she won’t let herself be humiliated in front of a stranger anymore “ Stop licking me buddy”

“What’s her name?”

“I named her Kora”

“Oh. I thought you are calling me earlier. I got surprised that someone I didn’t know was calling me with so much passion.”

This made Asami stop play fighting with Kora, and raise her eyes towards the woman talking to her. The stranger is standing near Asami as if she’s towering her. Asami can’t fully see the face of the woman because of the sunlight that she’s blocking. Still, she notices the above shoulder hair length, muscular body that will make every man insecure, her tan skin that diverted Asami’s definition of beauty. And lastly, the intensity of the stranger’s gaze moreover the depths of her eyes that reflect a calm ocean will pull you into a reverie.

Asami felt familiar when she saw the woman’s eyes. She suddenly got dumbstruck when she realizes how identical Kora’s eyes to this woman.

“Are you okay?” The stranger asks when Asami took her time to reply. It is enough to awaken Asami from her thoughts.

“Your name is Kora. Like K.O.R.A.?”

“It’s K.O.R.R.A, but I guess our names still sound similar.” Korra smiled, more like she grinned, and Asami can’t help to notice how her grin looks so genuine like she doesn’t have any problem in life.

The lady on the sand suddenly had a fluttering feeling. She’s too preoccupied with observing every gesture of the exotic beauty in front of her that she can’t recognize anymore whether the uncomfortable feeling on her stomach came from the laughing hard earlier or because of the butterflies lingering on her stomach.

All she could fathom was that she’s captivated by this woman’s smile.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this scrap.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m guilty enough that English is not my mother language and my vocabulary is limited but I tried to proofread to make this one presentable. Its been so long since the last chapter that I published and I hope I’m not getting rusty.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this story, as well as the chapter, suits your taste. 
> 
> See you again with the next updates!!


End file.
